Rainy Confessions
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Raven thinks to herself about her feelings for the Boy Wonder, and soon finds herself having to confront him with them...does he feel the same way?


_Quick one shot. Had the idea, needed to get it out of my head.

* * *

_

The rain fell down, harder than it ever had, soaking the cloaked figure of Raven, who was standing on top of the Titans Tower. She loved the rain.

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams,**

**Let it wash away,**

**My sanity.**

She always stood outside when it rained, feeling all her emotions, feelings, and problems wash away as the rain hit her, and rolled down her body. Her amethyst eyes scanning the now dull city. A small smile playing across her face. Today had been very bad. She'd let out too much emotion. Even though she could show it safely now, she still wanted them to think she couldn't. She had purposely blown up a lamp, to emphasize that. The reason, Robin. She had found feelings for him and he seemed to now just a bit too much.

**I could lose my heart tonight,**

**If you don't turn and walk away.**

**Cause the way I feel I might,**

**Lose control and let you stay.**

**Cause I could take you in my arms,**

**And never let go.**

Robin, the man of her dreams, the perfect man that she knew would never be hers. The only man to know her, the only one to understand her. The one who saved her from her father. She loved him and knew that if he stayed around her long enough she wouldn't be able to let him go. It would be hard, but she needed to do it. That's why she had been avoiding him all week. He'd finally found her and confronted her with it, making her blow up the lamp, or so he thought.

**Wonder if you ever see me and I,**

**Wonder if you know I'm there?**

**If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside would you,**

**Even care.**

**I just want to hold you close but so far,**

**All I have are dreams of you.**

**So I wait for the day, and the courage to say how much,**

**I love you…yes I do.**

She sighed as she continued looking at the city. She had always thought him and Star would be together. They seemed to be perfect for each other. But no. He had told star he wasn't ready for a relationship. He wasn't very good with them. Secretly she knew he was still hurting from his break up with his first love, Barbara. Before she had met Robin everything seemed to go from bad to worse for her. The day he came into her life she started having good things happen to her. She found people who accepted her for who she was, found friends and even fought the darkness that had threatened to consume the Earth.

**I see him walking, I sense the danger,**

**I hear his voice, and my heart stops.**

**He wears a face of the night, oh a perfect stranger,**

**And I'm falling, ready or not.**

**I don't think about it, **

**who knows where the wind blows.**

**No doubt about it,**

**I'll go where he goes.**

She had met him on that faithful day and instantly felt the attraction. She knew he was the perfect guy, but could never safely admit it to him. She had been so jealous when Starfire started showing interest in him but that quickly dissipated when she knew there was no way they would work. She knew that wherever he went though, she would be right behind him. He wouldn't be alone, even if he had Starfire she'd still stick with him.

**Sometimes at night, when I go to sleep,**

**I hold my pillow tight, thinking of you till it hurts.**

Sighing loudly she walked back into the Tower. She needed to rest, get ready for a new day tomorrow. She hated going to sleep because he always infiltrated her dreams. She'd think of him so much during the night it would hurt, tonight would be no exception.

**Nobody gonna love me better,**

**I'm a Stickwitu forever.**

**Nobody gonna take me higher,**

**I'm a Stickwitu.**

She walked into the kitchen, starting her herbal tea before sitting down on one of the stools. The other's where in bed already. Only she remained awake. She thought of everything she'd been through and sighed. He'd always made it better. He knew her better than anyone.

**Calling out your name, your face is everywhere,**

**I'm reaching out to you, to find that your not there.**

**I wake up every night, to see the state I'm in,**

**It's like and endless fight, I never see to win.**

**I can't go on, as long as I believe.**

**Can't let go, when I keep wondering,**

**Where are you now? What have you found?**

**Where is your heart? When I'm not around?**

**Where are you now? You gotta let me know,**

**So I can let you go.**

She poured her water and stirred the tea around. She took a sip and then turned to walk to her room. She stopped seeing him standing at the door, clutching his arms. He looked so scared, yet so relieved. His masked eyes no longer masked, letting his ocean blue eyes lure her in.

"Robin?"

"I'm sorry Raven."

"For what?"

"For not telling you."

"Tell me what?"

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. His ocean blue eyes bore deeply into her amethyst ones.

"I love you."

**Late at night when all the world, is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you,**

**And I still can't believe, that you came up to me and said,**

**I love you…**

She looked at him, a smile playing across her face. Her long time crush, her only love loved her back. She placed her cup down and then looked at him again.

"How can you be sure? How do you know this isn't just something you're feeling now?"

"I've always known. It's always been there, I just never knew it."

"What about Star?"

"…I don't know. I can't really say anything."

"Do you like her?"

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"…"

"I've known you longer. Been with you longer. I can tell you anything and you always understand, you always speak the truth, no matter how harsh or man it may sound. I need that in my life. Someone who won't hold anything back."

"Robin, you know how unstable…"

"No you're not. I'm not the second best detective in the world for nothing Raven. You faked that explosion today."

"How did you know?"

"Because you've been showing emotion ever since your…Trigon was defeated and nothing has happened. Suddenly today something changed?"

She looked down. Feeling stupid for doing that. Guess she wasn't as careful as she though she'd been.

**You are to me, my greatest pensive,**

**Night after night, I long for you to hold me tight.**

**Want to be with you, You can make my dream come true.**

**Only you can make my heart and soul brand new.**

He took her hand and led her to his room. He sat her down on the bed and then said,

"Raven I love you. That's not ever going to change."

"Robin…I love you to, I always have."

"Than why are you being so difficult? If you love me, and I love you why can't you accept it?"

"Because it will hurt Star. She loves you probably a lot more than you think."

"I know Star's affection for me, but you're not giving her the credit she deserves. She's a big girl. She's strong to. She'll get over it. She's strong."

"I know, but you don't think this won't devastate her?"

"No. Star might be upset, actually she will be, but Star is strong. She'll get over it she always does."

Raven smiled as he held her in his arms. She finally felt at peace with everything. He bent down and kissed her.

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight, **

**till tomorrow and for all of my life.**

**And there's nowhere in the world, Id rather be,**

**Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly.

* * *

**

_Ok there is another one shot. R&R please._

Songs used… in order from top to bottom

**Come Clean** – _Hilary Duff_

**I Could Fall in Love** – _Selena_

**Dreaming of you** – _Selena_

**Captive Heart** – _Selena_

**Missing my Baby** – _Selena_

**Stickwitu **– _Pussy Cat Dolls_

**Where are you now** – _Britney Spears_

**Dreaming of You** – _Selena_

**Don't throw away my love** – _Selena_

**Dreaming of you** – _Selena _

_Novemberscorpion110388_


End file.
